All I Ask of You
by scary wolf 27
Summary: For RumpleJemima fan's musical contest...


**Alright, here's my entry for RumpleJemima fan's Musical Contest. Please R&R!  
**

**Disclaimer, i don't own cats or the song used in this...  
**

**

* * *

**

I ran out of the den and into the cold night, tears streaming down my face. My face still stung from where he slapped me. I _NEVER _thought he was capable of such fury. I scurried through pipe and entered the junkyard's main clearing.

"Wait!" I heard him call. Fear gripped my heart, and I scrambled over the tire. I squeezed in behind it, in hopes that I could hide from him. I listened as I heard someone come out of the pipe. It has to be him. The footsteps stopped, and I held my breath. After a moment of silence, the footsteps started back up, slowly growing softer.

Once he was gone, a sob broke from my lips. What happened to the sweet tom that asked me out? The kind looks he used to give me turned into twisted expressions of hate. Those soft whispers morphed to angry screaming. What happened to the little tuxedo tom that I used to know? That's when I realized something:

Mistoffelees has gone mad.

Just like Macavity.

Oh Everlasting cat, don't let that be the case. I didn't want to live in my life in fear like my mother, Demeter, does. I don't want to be abused either. What can I do? I can't just leave Misto now, he won't' let me go.

My breath got caught in my throat. My vision got so blurry that I couldn't see straight. I tried whipping away the tears, but every time a tear was gone, another took its place.

"Jemima is that you?" A voiced asked. I turned around, fearing that it was Mistoffelees.

To my relief it was Tumblebrutus. He stared at me with an expression of shock on his face.

"Jemima what happened?" Tumblebrutus asked in a low whisper. I couldn't speak.

"Did Misto do this?" He asked. I nodded my head. Tumblebrutus' normally kind hazel eyes flickered with hate.

"I'm gonna kill him." Tumblebrutus growled, preparing to jump of the tire to carry out his threat.

"No!" I said, joining him on the tire and grabbing his arm. Tumblebrutus' face shone both hurt and confusion. "I-I think Misto's magic has driven him crazy." I whispered. His hazel eyes grew wide.

"Mistoffelees is unstable, if we anger him now…he may turn violent." I continued, trying to defend Misto. Tumble replied,

"I think he already has." I broke down and started to cry again. Tumble pulled me into a hug, cradling me as I wept.

"I'm scared Tumble," I said between sobs. "Who knows what else he might do." He started to comfort me.

"Shh…it's okay Jemima. It will never happen again…I won't let him hurt you." Tumblebrutus promised. I looked up into his hazel eyes and saw something there that was never in Misto's.

_L _o_ v _e

I gasp.

Tumble smiled down at me, and sang,_**  
No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you – my words will warm and calm you.**_

_**Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you...  
**__  
_That's when I started to sing too,_  
__**Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true -  
that's all I ask of you...**_

Tumble held both of my hands and guided me off the tire and into the center of the clearing. He sang,_  
__**Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you -  
your fears are far behind you...  
**__  
_Slowly he twirled me around. While I spun I sang,_  
__**All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night...  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me...  
**__  
_Tumblebrutus pulled into his strong arms. I felt so safe…so calm…so happy…so loved. I gazed up his face, admiring his handsome features while he sang to me,_  
__**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
let me lead you from your solitude...  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too -  
Jemima, that's all I ask of you...**_

I leaned up and nuzzled his neck, whispering _  
__**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you...**_

Together, Tumble and I sang,_  
__**Share each day with me,  
each night,  
each morning...  
**__  
__**Say you love me... **_I sang in a breathless whisper_**  
**__  
__**You know I do...**_Tumblebrutus replied in the same breathless tone

_**Love me - that's all I ask of you...**_

Tumble leaned down and kissed me on the lips, cutting off our singing. His lips were so soft, so loving. I greedily kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. When Tumble and I broke apart we were both breathing deeply. We stared into each other's eyes.

"Come on, you can come stay with me for now." He whispered, taking my paw and leading me to the direction of his den.

Nothing could have made me happier.

* * *

After Jemima and Tumblebrutus were out of sight, Mistoffelees stepped out of the oven. He had seen and heard everything. His head seemed to spin, anger, violence, betrayal, regret all spun through his mind like a tornado, coming and going so fast he could barely tell which emotion was which. But one stayed in the center of the chaos.

_H e a r t b r e a k_

Misto may be mad, but he can still feel. And he felt the heartbreak. He walked to the very same spot where Jemima had stood a few moments ago.

_**I gave you my music...  
made your song take wing...  
and now how you've repaid me:  
denied me and betrayed me...  
He was bound to love you when he heard you sing...  
**__  
_Misto clutched his chest. The pain was real

_**Jemima…**__  
__** Jemima…**_

Misto whispered. Two voices seemed to float to Misto's ears. Loved filled every word they sang together and every word was like a bullet to his heart

_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you...  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning...**_

Any guilt or remorse that was still within Misto evaporated from his mind. Irrational thoughts began to fill this head. They whispered of evil, cruel things happening to the cats that just hurt him. Misto gave in to the evil thoughts. Why? Because they took away his pain, because he what to get even and most of all:

_He wasn't going to let Jemima escape._

Blue sparks started to come from his paws. Hate completely took over his body, brain and heart, turning his once brown eyes to a blood red color. In a single bound he landed on the old rocking chair on the closes junk pile. He let out a hauntingly familiar, sadistic laugh and sang,

_**You will curse the day you did not do all that the Magician asked of you...!**_

* * *

**Oooo...Misto seems to have turn evil 0_o not good.**

**Song is All I Ask of You from the Phantom of the Opera  
**

_**There right there! look at that reveiw button! it really likes to be clicked, so why don't help a button out and tell me what you think...  
**_


End file.
